Episode 011 - Who Would Win in a Fight
Episode Description In which we answer 45 straight minutes of your questions and alienate everyone with our answer to Jean vs. Emma, Miles is probably too nice to win in a fight, we are really into The Adventures of Pete & Pete, Rachel is the Vega to Miles’s Shepard, Excalibur is awesome, you should stop punching the DNA, Wolverine is Rogue, Longshot is the prettiest man, and Professor X is a pufferfish. X-Plained *Who would win in a fight *The Rachel & Miles Fastball Special *Cycloptometry *Backissues, collections, and where to find them *Podcaster ‘shipping *Spinoffs *Rachel Summers (more) (again) *Five tattoos *Non-X stuff we’re into *X-Force versus the Comics Code Authority *Ultimate X-Men *How to keep track of crossovers *Textual queerness *The Siege Perilous *Jean vs. Emma *Some good Nightcrawler and Iceman stories *Dream teams *The Glammest Timeline *Best and worst code names *Bendis’s X-books *X-animals Listener Questions *Who would win in a fight between Rachel and Miles? *Who would give a better Claremontian explanation of how they fight and what they are doing while fighting? *Everyone knows that Scott's glasses and visor to control his eye beams are made of ruby quartz. How was it discovered that this would work? What Sunglasses Hut sold him his handy laser-blocking Raybans? *I’ve recently decided to start reading X-men comics. I’ve always loved X-men from the 90′s cartoon series and now want to delve into all the lore but I have no idea how comics work. If I want to start from the beginning how can I do that without purchasing a “collectors” edition of early copies, are their reprints that are affordable? Also are they all labeled in chronological order or release date or are they all labeled as part of separate series that I’ve heard about? Any information would be great. *I was just curious what your guys favorite spinoff X team is, like New Mutants, X-Force or Excalibur. *Will you guys be covering or story arc X/Y/Z? *Has the evolution of Kitty's powers as shown in DOFP ever been referenced in other comics? It seems like it should have been, with that while secondary mutation thing later on. *In your reading of things, what are the most important ways that the industry censorship of the Comics Code Authority influenced the X-Men? *What’s your take on Ultimate X-Men? You didn’t mention it during your episode that covered alternate takes on the Golden Age years. Not that it’s Golden Age at all, really, but it does feature the origins/early days of the team. Is it too Military for you or could you get past the sometimes unnecessarily grim-darkness and enjoy it still? *Is there a good source out there for keeping track of story lines and crossovers through the various X-series? I was reading the Legion Quest story arc last night on my tablet and got a little lost. *Is Mystique's queerness canon? *Someone please explain the Siege Perilous to me. *Who did you guys like better for Cyclops? Jean or Emma? *I am diving back into x-men thanks to you. Could you recommend some Iceman and Nightcrawler Stories? *What are your thoughts on the Jason Aaron run of Wolverine and the X-Men (Or Wolverine and the X-men Vol 1 I guess now)? *Let’s play pretend…Marvel has announced an X-Men limited series to run 8 issues. And they’re letting YOU decide the details. Who’s your creative team (no, you may not pick yourself), your lineup of X-Men, and your villain? *Any idea why Nate Grey ditched his costume for a fishnet shirt and leather pants for a while? Other than to keep me buying a horribly written comic, that is? *Is there a particular line-up of X-men that you guys just love? *Rachel, what is your headcanon as to why Wolverine is on so many Marvel teams? I seem to recall this was mentioned once, but that a lack of time prevented you from going into it. *Thoughts on the new Claremont Nightcrawler series and recent Longshot miniseries? *What are your favorite and least favorite X-Men code names? *If there was an alternate universe where the X-men were talking animals, which animals would best represent some of the best X-men characters? Category:Episode Category:Listener Questions